<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Timothy Stoker is Not a Nice Person by vanilla_and_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413690">Timothy Stoker is Not a Nice Person</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_and_tea/pseuds/vanilla_and_tea'>vanilla_and_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Suicidal Thoughts, Top Elias Bouchard, evil eye demon, familial death, oh boy just so much angst, spoilers up to s3!!, we hate old men in this household</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanilla_and_tea/pseuds/vanilla_and_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Statement of Timothy Stoker, regarding his not-so-nice thoughts, his feelings, and how much he hates his boss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Tim Stoker, Sasha James &amp; Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Timothy Stoker is Not a Nice Person</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Timothy Stoker was not a nice person. </p><p>This was a statement that had been muttered under the breath of those who were unfortunate enough to cross the man when he was entering one of his more “self-destructive” phases, or whispered across the table at pubs when the others thought that he’d gotten too drunk to be paying them any mind. </p><p>  And though he was confident enough in himself to be able to admit that this was true, it didn’t make hearing it any easier. Especially in the recent weeks of the institute. I mean, sure, he’d been a tad more snappy when talking to the poor interns who hadn’t a clue what they were doing. Or what they’d signed themselves up to. And yeah, maybe he’d been considerably less flirty with Rosie at the main desk each morning, but if you were forced to re-live other people’s worst experiences every day through twisted words that seemed like they’d been carefully plucked out of their minds to give you the worst chills down your spine that you’ve ever had in your life, you’d be pretty pissed off too.</p><p>  He despised those statements with every remaining shred of anger he possessed, and yet he couldn’t help but feel more and more drawn to reading them every time he finished one. It was becoming more and more of a problem, but Tim couldn’t find it in himself to care.</p><p>   At first , he made an attempt to rationalise it, saying that ‘He’d always been quite an avid reader as a kid, and he had an obsession with horror books for a solid year. It would make sense that he took an interest into the statements’ or ‘It’s just natural curiosity. Wanting to know and have more info kinda comes with the job when you’re working in an archive.’ But deep down, he knew the truth.    </p><p>   He knew that there was a definite reason to why he could never seem to put a statement down once the opening lines had been read. He knew that there had to be a supernatural reason for the fact that no matter how much sleep he had gotten the night before, that he only truly felt well rested after one of the archive crew had read a statement.   </p><p>“Just as well I’m not blind,” Tim thought, “Considering how much of my life revolves around the written word.”                  </p><p>The Archive Crew has been just as disastrous as his emotions over the past few months. There’s Melanie, who can and will bite you if you get too close into her personal bubble. Basira, who spends all her time reading encyclopedias, ”to prepare”. There used to be Sasha, and then Not-Sasha, but that just hurts too much to think about. On occasion, there’s Daisy, who Tim is convinced read just a little too much Twilight in her youth.</p><p>  And then there’s Martin. Sweet, loving, sarcastic Martin. For the past year, he’s been the only thing that’s kept Tim around. Well, him and the fact that Tim literally cannot leave if he tries. Martin seems to be the only sense of genuine normality left in this place. And considering where he is, that is a very big feat to pull off.</p><p>Putting into words what he felt for Martin was a challenge for even the most experienced in love, and Tim was no poet. Although he was smart, he was never able to string an impactful sentence together on the spot.  Instead, Tim would compare it to other things. Things that he knew and understood.</p><p>What he felt for Martin was the same feeling as seeing the first star in the sky during the Summer. </p><p>What he felt for Martin was finally finding that song you’d been searching all corners of the Earth for for hours.</p><p>What he felt for Martin was seeing small flowers growing through the small cracks in the concrete on a main road. </p><p>He had Tim wrapped up in his web, and Tim honestly couldn’t have given you a good reason as to why he should try and escape. This small bubble that they’d created over the past few months over coffee breaks, movie nights, and whatever other events they’d scraped together in an attempt to convince themselves that their former boss wasn’t actually being tracked down for first degree murder, was comfy. It was delicate, sure, but most of Tim’s relationships had been rocky and delicate in the past. He believed that as long as he treaded carefully, and didn’t make any mistakes, it would all work out. As long as he was charming, sweet, confident, and acted like his usual dazzling self, everything should run smoothly.</p><p>Unfortunately, this didn’t seem to be the type of person Martin was interested in. Martin seemed to only be interested in pompous arseholes who treated him like shit, and didn’t give him a second thought once he’d left the room. Martin seemed to only be into guys who constantly dragged everyone in their immediate circle into mortal peril. Martin seemed to only be interested in someone who was so wracked with paranoia that they “Just-so-happened” to stalk everyone of their co-workers and then murder a man.</p><p>Even though that last part turned out to not be true, it hadn’t stopped Martin from continuing his extremely obvious pining, no matter how hard he’d tried to deny it.<br/>
Tim could tell that he still loved Jon in the way that his hands twisted into knots whenever his name was mentioned, or how he always put an extra cup out when he was making tea, out of habit. </p><p>He knew, oh how he fucking knew. And he despised it. </p><p>It made him wrack his head with one repeating thought.</p><p> Why am I not good enough for him?</p><p>He tried over and over again to find an answer, but he could never figure it out. He was caring, He checked up on Martin almost daily, made sure he was doing ok. They hung out together, and seemingly got along like two clowns in a circus. And it wasn’t as if he was bad looking either. Tim considered himself pretty well off in the looks department. </p><p>He didn’t understand why, and it hurt. Every time Martin spoke about Jon in the slightly softer tone of voice that he saves just for him, Tim felt like blowing his eardrums out. Every time he looked over at his desk, or tried to ring his phone felt like pure fire dancing through his veins. </p><p>He hated his feelings for making him feel, hated Martin for not realising that he deserved better than some sleep deprived academic, and he loathed Jon for dragging the both of them through this. The whole reason he’d agreed to this stupid job in the first place so was so that he could avenge his brother and then die in peace. </p><p>I wish he was dead too. That’s the other thought that’s been echoing in his mind ever since Jon had the nerve to show back up at the institute. It strikes him with guilt, but he can’t deny that he means it. The whole institute would be better off if Jon was dead, Tim would be a lot better off and a lot happier if his former best friend was dead. Hell, fucking Elias would probably be better off if Jon was dead.</p><p>And most importantly, Martin. Martin would be safer if Jon was dead. He may not be happy, but he would be safe. And at the moment that’s all Tim really gives two shits about. </p><p>Timothy Stoker is jealous of his ex friend.</p><p>Timothy Stoker wishes that he were dead. </p><p>Timothy Stoker is not a nice person.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I miss Tim so much it's not even funny. He deserves to have a bit more angst, I think. </p><p>Follow me on tumblr @/ vanilla-and-tea</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>